


Double Trouble

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Life Model Decoys, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Fantasy, lmd sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda and Phil confess their sexual fantasies about their LMDs to each other.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: Free Square
> 
> I am re-watching Season 4 and love the LMD subplot. It got me wondering whether Coulson and May ever dreamed about sleeping with the LMD version of each-other and then this happened.
> 
> Happy almost Friday! Enjoy!

Coulson knew this was a dream. It had to be a dream because it was too bright and soft, a little blurry around the edges. Everything around him was calm, silent really, so quiet that he could hear his own thoughts echo.

Oh, and Melinda May was standing naked in front of him.

That was the biggest giveaway. Coulson looked down at himself, but he was still wearing his clothes. There was a bulge in the front of his jeans though. He looked up at Melinda blushing. She only blinked at him and cocked her head to the right.

They were in his bedroom in the Playground suddenly. The more he looked around the more details came into focus. There was an open bottle of Haig and two glasses on the bedside table.

“Phil?”

Melinda’s voice sounded strange. Coulson turned his head toward her. She was sprawled out over the covers. She stretched her hands over her head and moved her closed legs left and right, showing him her hip bones and ass cheeks as she rocked. Coulson followed the soft sway of her breasts, licking his lips as he looked at her hard nipples. Melinda mewled and he had to squeeze his cock over his jeans. The pressure was becoming too much.

She quirked her index finger at him. Coulson blinked. That was a first. He walked over to the bed and he was suddenly naked as he knelt on the mattress between Melinda’s spread thighs. His cock bobbed between his legs and Coulson was almost embarrassed at how hard he was. His tip was leaking, and Coulson jerked his shaft a few times, just so he didn’t blow the second he entered her.

The thought of finally fucking Melinda May made his breathing speed up and eyes snap open. He searched her face, but Melinda was still wearing the same expression. Her blinks were slow and far in between. She looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time. Her eyes widened when they landed on his cock.

Melinda sat up and scooted over, her right hand wrapped around his cock, but Coulson shivered at how cold her palm was. Her skin felt...strange. This wasn’t how he had imagined Melinda’s touches. She moved her hand up and down the shaft slowly, as if experimenting with the speed.

“Interesting,” she said and looked up at him. “This is the first real one I see.”

“Ummm...” Coulson blinked but she had gone back to stroking him. He thought her curiosity was due to his size but...how could this be her first...

Coulson moaned when Melinda’s hand squeezed his balls. His hips jumped as she did it again and again.

“Stop... stop...oh fuck...” Coulson had to pry her hand away.

Melinda blinked. “I thought this was how you did it to make a male feel good?”

Coulson almost wanted to wake up. Was he dreaming about virgin Melinda? Cause that would be so creepy. He realized she was waiting for an answer.

“You see, Mel. Different men have different sensitivity levels and the more aroused they are the less bearable that is.”

Melinda nodded and just stared at him for a few seconds, like she was processing the information and storing it for later.

“So, what can make it feel better?” She asked.

Coulson almost chocked on nothing. What the fuck had he been watching before he fell asleep to dream about this?

“I could...ahem...I could enter you. That will make us both feel good.”

“Okay.” Melinda just plopped back down. She laid there looking at Coulson like he was supposed to do the rest.

He sighed. He should wake up, but he was still getting to fuck her, so he assumed his subconscious still wanted to have a good time with this messed up fantasy.

“I’m going to lift your hips a little,” Coulson said as he dragged one of the pillows and placed it under Melinda’s ass. “This angle is more comfortable.”

She nodded slowly, only blinking once. Coulson noted her breathing was even, she wasn’t sweating, and her skin wasn’t even flushed. He felt sweat bead his temples. Why did he suddenly feel like he was having sex for the first time?

“Everything okay? Do you need me to do anything to stimulate you?” Melinda’s tone was matter of fact.

Coulson shook his head. “I should be doing that to you, actually.”

He smirked, running his hands up the sides of her thighs, over her belly and toward her torso. Melinda didn’t even sigh. Coulson tried not to take it too personally. Maybe she was nervous. His right hand palmed her beast as his thumb and middle finger rolled her nipple between them before pulling hard. Melinda was watching his movement intently like she was cataloging them.

Coulson huffed. He reached out his left hand to do the same to her other breast, but a shock of static had him pulling back. He looked between Melinda’s breasts and her face. She only smiled.

“Apologies, I produce static when in sexual encounters. It’s a glitch due to my increasing temperature to imitate arousal. If you didn’t have a bionic hand, you wouldn’t have noticed.”

Coulson scrambled away from the body on the bed. He pulled the sheets over his groin and just stared at Melin—. No, that was not Melinda. That was her LMD. How did she get here? Wait, was this something he wanted deep down?

Robot May sat up. Her breasts looked so inviting Coulson almost forgot why he was sitting on the edge of the bed for a second.

“You don’t have to be afraid. The static won’t hurt you.”

Coulson chucked. “That’s not why...listen this is weird. I thought you were the real May.”

Robot May cocked her head to the right and blinked at him. “But this is your fantasy. You wondered how fucking an LMD would feel like. If it felt the same.”

Coulson was ready to wake up. This had turned into a therapy session with his darker side. When had he even wondered about that? He needed to stop eating Twizzlers before bed, Melinda was right.

Speaking of Melinda, her dream doppelgänger was crawling to him. She pulled the sheet away and sat on his lap. Coulson moaned when he realized that her synthetic pussy lips were grinding on his cock. Fuck that felt too good.

“My cache tells me this is a good move to make your male partner relaxed and aroused at the same time.”

Coulson had to control his breathing so he could answer. “Mhm...oh yeah that’s good...fuck.”

“That is the end goal.”

Coulson laughed. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He wrapped an arm around LMD Melinda’s waist and got on his knees. She simply held on as he crawled up the bed and tossed her among the sheets. He spread her legs and stood between them.

“Let’s see if I can teach you a few new things to store in your cache.” He cringed at his own joke.

LMD Melinda spread her pussy lips open and looked up at him. “I am programmed to release lubricant on command. Would you like me to provide some?”

Coulson bit his lip as he watched the fake pussy in front of him. It was pink and it looked tender even though he knew it was an illusion. He stroked his cock, spreading the pre-cum. “Uhh...yes, please.”

He didn’t wait for her to confirm that she was wet. Coulson lined his cock up and started working it in, stopping every few seconds or so to breathe deeply.

LMD Melinda stroked his neck. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me. My central processing system is translating all this into pleasure.”

Coulson laughed between pants. “Something you don’t know about men...oh fuck that’s too good for a fake pussy.” Coulson felt pressure around his cock, sucking him in and releasing him a few second later. LMD Melinda was velvety soft and _warm_. He planted his hands on either side of her torso and leaned his head down, breathing deeply.

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“Oh fuck...I’m gonna blow before I even get to fuck you right.” Coulson resumed pushing in, biting his lip not to scream when he bottomed out.

He could tell LMD Melinda didn’t feel true pleasure, but her programming told her it was time to moan. Coulson couldn’t help but moan with her as he gripped her hips and pounded her. He didn’t have to go slow and gentle and he didn’t want to. Maybe that’s why his subconscious wanted this. He couldn’t hurt this Melinda.

Thinking about her made Coulson miss her. It wasn’t the same. There was no soft belly for him to caress, no tender skin to bite and mark. He loved nothing more than to feel her squirm as he played with her titties...Coulson realized he was about to shoot his load. Thinking about his Melinda while inside LMD Melinda was like using a flesh light when she went on missions—

Melinda was awakened by a jolt. It happened again before she realized Coulson was gripping her hips and thrusting into her. He had turned to her side in his sleep and was grinding his erection into her ass. Melinda bit her lip and snorted when suddenly she felt a wet patch on the front on his boxers.

Coulson woke up from his dream panting. He pulled back. “What...?”

Melinda turned to him smirking. “Had a good dream?”

Coulson reached out and touched her face to make sure. “Mel, is it the real you?”

Melinda laughed. “You need to stop eating Twizzlers before bed.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Coulson sat up and ran his right hand down his face. “I need a shower.”

Melinda noticed his dick was still hard, so he hadn’t climaxed in his sleep, that must have been just pre-cum. She grabbed his hand before he left the bed. “Maybe you could get me dirty too and then we can shower together?”

“Sorry, I feel sticky and gross right now.” Coulson scrambled off the mattress and almost ran into the bathroom.

Melinda sat up and frowned. That was a first. She leaned against the headboard while she listened to the pipes groan and hiss as the hot water pumped through the walls of the Playground. She wondered if he had a nightmare. Maybe he dreamt of Rosalind and that’s why he wasn’t in the mood. Wouldn’t explain the erection though. Melinda bit her lip.

The shower shut off within two minutes and Melinda’s frown deepened. Coulson walked back into their bedroom, dripping wet and still hard. He avoided her eyes as he looked for a towel and pulled on a clean pair of boxers.

“You know, the hot water isn’t rationed. If you don’t want to fuck me, you could have...” Melinda made a jerking motion with her right hand.

Coulson rolled his eyes. “I’m not in the mood.”

“I think your brain disagrees.”

“Yeah well my brain has been messed with a couple of times, so I don’t always take it at face value.”

Melinda scrambled out of the sheets and got to her feet. She grasped Coulson’s arm and made him face her. “What’s going on?”

Coulson still didn’t meet her eyes so Melinda did the only thing she could think of. She shoved him in the seat by his desk and climbed on his lap. She raised her right eyebrow at him.

“So, you’re gonna sit on me for the rest of the night?”

Melinda ground her hips on him, smirking when a thin moan escaped Coulson’s tight lips. “You keep saying you’re not in the mood but I’m willing to bet my secret stash of green tea you were dreaming about fucking.”

Coulson looked up at her. He seemed a little alarmed. “How...how do you know that?”

Melina cocked her head to the right and blinked at him. “Seriously? You almost pushed me off the bed with your thrusts. Plus, I’m sure my ass is still wet from you rubbing against it.”

Coulson chucked at that and grasped her ass cheeks, kneading the flesh. “The other Melinda wasn’t soft....” His eyes widened when he realized he said it out loud.

Melinda wrapped her hands around his neck and looked down at him. “Coulson...were you dreaming of fucking my LMD?”

She chuckled when he looked up at her, guilt written all over his blue eyes.

“How did you guess?”

Melinda threw her head back and laughed. “Are you kidding me? Do you know how many times I’ve gotten myself off thinking of you and your LMD fucking me?” She bent her head to nibble at his right earlobe. “At the same time?”

“Fuck!” Coulson sank his nails into the supple flesh of her ass and pulled her closer, moaning at the friction he created.

“Mmmm....Yeah that feels good doesn’t it? Was the LMD too cold?” Melinda trapped his cock between their bellies and pulled off her tank top so she could rub the tip against her skin. “Didn’t feel as good as this, huh?”

Coulson slammed his head against the high back of the chair as his nostrils flared. He could feel his dick getting harder and didn’t understand how that was even possible. Pre-cum was flowing from his tip in a constant stream. He could come just from doing this.

“Do you feel up to fuck me?” Melinda couldn’t help but snort at her own joke. “Or would you like me to jerk you off while I tell you about my fantasies?”

Coulson groaned as he stood up, holding Melinda up by her ass. She squealed ad wrapped her legs tight around his waist, moaning when his shaft rubbed her clothed pussy. “I need to be inside you, or I think I’ll lose my mind.”

Melinda moaned as he sucked her right nipple while walking to the bed. He deposited her on the mattress and started sliding her underwear down. She stretched and sighed as his hands caressed her slowly as they went down her body.

“I don’t think I can do foreplay,” Coulson said, gripping his cock.

Melinda bit her lip as she watched the shaft jump in his grasp. She could see drops of pre-cum dribble from his tip onto the sheets. She hummed. “That’s why I think of fucking your LMD. He’s always more patient.”

Coulson narrowed his eyes at her.

Melinda smirked and dipped her index and middle finger inside her pussy, moaning. “He does what I tell him. Gets on his knees and eats me out until I scream.” She dragged her slick up to her clit and flicked it.

Coulson slapped her thighs. “I can make you scream too.”

Melinda laughed. She brought her wet fingers to her nipples and painted them, moaning as they hardened. “But your LMD is always hard. He fucks me for hours and doesn’t get tired.”

Coulson groaned. He leaned over her and looked her in the eyes. “Is that why you like him? He’s a live dildo?”

Melinda smirked. She lifted her hips until Coulson’s tip caught in her opening and then moved down on the shaft. Coulson choked on his moan. His hands gripped her hips to keep her still, but Melinda started rotating them instead of moving up and down.

“He’s a good toy, but it’s your cock I think about when I’m about to cum.”

They both moaned as Coulson started fucking her. His thrusts were fast and short, his hips snapping with more urgency every time. He threw his head back and moaned.

“When I think about the two of you fucking me, I’m always sucking your dick while he fucks my pussy. And then you’re inside me while he’s in my ass.”

“Fuck...Mel....fuck...”

“I wouldn’t give up the real deal for anything in the world.”

Coulson pressed his body on her, placing his arms either side of her head and holding her head so Melinda had no choice but to look at him. He looked into her eyes as he hammered into her without pause for a few seconds. Melinda’s eyes rolled back a little. Her legs lifted in the air and wrapped around his waist.

Coulson realized she came only when he felt wetness gushing on his shaft. She was so overwhelmed no sounds were coming out of her. Melinda’s face was contorted in pleasure, her red lips swollen and open, her eyes squeezed shut. Her tongue peaked out and Coulson bit it, pulling it inside his mouth and slurping around it.

He moaned into her mouth as he came. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of he, unable to move for a few minutes. Coulson tried to slow his breathing while he kissed up and down Melinda’s neck. She squirmed and mewled.

“Are you jealous of your LMD? Is that why you’re still hard?” She asked, laughing as she rotated her hips.

Coulson almost screamed from the over-stimulation. He didn’t even know how he was still hard. “That dream must have messed with my head.” He groaned as he pulled out.

Melinda raised her head and licked her lips when she saw his cock bobbing, still hard and dripping with her juices. Coulson started stroking himself and she couldn’t resist but pull her nipples.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that shower,” Coulson said.

Melinda huffed. “I can’t get my legs to move”.

Coulson chuckled and pulled at her legs as he knelt on the bed. He wrapped them around his waist and stood up, gripping Melinda’s ass. “Maybe next time I’ll dream about a threesome with you and your LMD.”

Melinda laughed. “Did you ever dream of me and my Hydra copy after our mission in Miami?”

Coulson bit her lip as he lowered her on the shower floor. “Honestly? Yes. You fueled a few jerk-off sessions.”

“I wouldn’t have believed you if you said no, anyway.” Melinda smirked as she wrapped her hand around his neck. The hot water cascading around her suddenly made her moan and Coulson’s cock rubbing against her belly made her gasp.

“There’s nothing better than the real you.”


End file.
